High Tension
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: After being screwed out a title shot for a second time, this time by a dear friend of his, Daniel Bryan is at a loss. After an unexpected heel turn, things between the Superstars and Diva's who all used to be such great friends, are now to crumble to pieces. Can Daniel Bryan still rise to the top? Even if he has to do it all alone? Sequel to Breaking Point.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! Melly here and tonight marks the beginning of the squeal to Breaking Point, High Tension! This one will be written by me, with the help of Niah! Thanks for all the help this far Niah Bear, I love you! Enjoy, guys! And don't forget to review! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The Superstars and Divas were now on the road to the biggest time of the year, Wrestlemania. Everyone was getting ready for the Royal Rumble.

Talk of Niah's current heel turn was still going about, and even though it had been a few weeks since the once bubbly Diva turned, people still couldn't believe it. They thought for sure that this was a work, and that Niah would soon return to her bubbly self.

However, the change never came. Niah had turned the corner, going into the darkness, and not returning. She and Randy had a tight bond, and she was enjoying being on the dark side with him.

She giggled as the couple had just walked into their hotel room, their fingers were intertwined, and she swung their hands back and forth. She giggled as she closed the door, and he pinned her against the door, and he kissed her deeply. "Hey you," he whispered against her skin.

Niah giggled again. "Hi baby," she said happily, kissing him back.

"So how does it feel to be on the dark side of things, and to leave those losers behind?" He asked, breaking away from the kiss as he went over to the end of the bed, and sat down.

Niah chewed her bottom lip for a moment, and Randy could see that she was still unsure about her resent choices that she had made. She was now on rocks with Ronnie and Torrie, who she did love deeply. She was such close friends with them after all, but she didn't know that making the current choices she had been making would destroy such an important friendship.

Then of course, there was her best friend, Melly. Her turning had put a true strain on the two best friends. Melly couldn't understand why or how she would join forces with a person who had made her life such a living hell.

She couldn't understand how Niah would be comfortable with kissing and making out Randy every time she stole a glance at her.

"I'm not sure," she answered after a few minutes as she took a seat beside him. "It feels kind of weird," she honestly told him. "I don't like the fact that I hurt them, and I know that I really, really, hurt Melly. I hate myself for hurting her….but sometimes you…you just have to do what you have to do," she added in a low whisper as she looked at the floor, still feeling highly unsure of her feelings.

"Hey," Randy said softly, placing a hand over hers. "If it helps any, I am proud of you." He kissed her temple. "It's so nice to know that I have someone I can actually count on and trust. Not to mention, you are cutest Diva's champion I have ever seen," he whispered in her ear.

Niah smiled a little, she got a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when she learned that Randy was proud of her, but she didn't understand why Randy had hurt her best friend. She was quiet again for a few moments, and then in a quiet whisper, she asked, "why did you hurt Melly so bad?"

Randy looked at her, he knew that this question would come up sooner or later. He knew just how close the two friends once were, but that was changing now. "I don't know," he answered quietly, a soft sigh leaving his lips. "I guess I was mean to her because it was just so easy…she's so easy to pick on….and I needed someone to take my anger out on…she was a target…and I took my aim, and it was so much easier than I ever thought it would be."

"Oh..." Niah said quietly, unsure of what else to say. She wished that he hadn't ever hurt Melly that bad, but she couldn't change it now. "Hey babe?"

"Yes?"

"I know who saved Melly from when you kidnapped her."

Randy's head snapped up. "Who?"

Niah took a deep breath before replying, "Daniel Bryan."

* * *

Daniel on the other hand was still dealing with the fact that Niah had cost him his championship. He thought that he Niah had a strong friend, and that the two of them were good friends, but ever since the night she had cost him, he was questioning everything.

"Are you okay, baby?" Brie whispered, as she hugged her fiancé from behind, her arms going around his chest, as Brie placed a kiss on his shoulder.

Daniel shrugged, he hadn't been himself ever since that night, and it was making Brie sad to see him so down. "I just…I don't understand what I did to make Niah turn on me," he sighed, shaking his head. "I thought that she and I were friends…"

"Me too, baby," she whispered against his skin. "But don't worry, we'll somehow get to the bottom of this, I promise."

Daniel only nodded, not sure of what else to say. "I think I'm going to go to the gym for the while," he finally said after a few moments.

Brie's face fell. "Daniel….please don't go," she pleaded. "We barely talk anymore," she added softly as she sighed heavily. "I miss you so much," she mumbled, as she tried not to cry. She didn't want to lose Daniel, but she didn't want to keep bugging him, causing him to pull away from her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just need some time to be alone right now."

"Alone?" She questioned. "We hardly get to spend any time together anymore…"

"I'm sorry," he said, and then he as gone.

Ronnie walked around with Torrie as they still looked around for Big E, he still hadn't been able to find him, and it was starting to stress out the Texas native. "I'm started to get angry now," he grumbled. "This is bullshit, and there was no reason for those idiots to take Big E from me."

"I know," Torrie said calmly. "But please try not to get angry, it's not going to help you any," she replied.

"I know it's not going to help me any," he mumbled. "But it doesn't stop me from wanting to go and find them, and beat their asses."

Torrie ran a hand through her hair roughly. "I know," she repeated. "But it'll all work out. You just have to trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Ronnie said. "You know that I trust you, Tor. I love you. I'm just fed up with all of this crap that has been going on. It's not fair to any of use."

Torrie hugged him. "I agree, babe. You know I that I stand behind you one hundred percent I love you too."

"I know," he said, softly kissing her on the lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Mel and Mike were currently at the beach. He hadn't told her why he was bringing her here, but Mel didn't see the need to question him. She trusted him with her life.

When they had arrived, they spent a descent amount of time walking hand in hand along the shoreline. "So what's your reasoning for bringing me here?" Mel questioned, no longer able to hold back her curiosity.

"Well Melly," Mike started. "I brought you here because there's something I need to talk to you about something." The Ohio native explained.

"Okay baby!" Melly happily chirped, swinging their hands back and forth. "What is it?"

Mike chuckled softly at his girlfriend's enthusiasm as he placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Melly, I know that you have been through a lot of rough things in your life lately," he began. "But it has made you so much stronger, and you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. I am so proud of you." He stopped as he still had a hold of Mel's hand, and he stood in front of her. "Anything that you have a face from this moment on, no matter what it is, I want for you and I to face it together. I want to be that one person you can always count on. I want to be your rock. I want to be with you, forever, Melly." He said, dropping to one knee.

Mel gasped softly as she placed a hand over her mouth, and tears stung her hazel eyes. She could now see where this was going.

"This all may seemed rush to you," Mike went on to say after a moment. "But in my heart, I know that you are the one person who I meant to spend the rest of my life with. You have such an innocence to you, and such a happiness. I want to be around that for the rest of my life. I want to be around you for the rest of my life. Melly, will you marry me?" Mike asked, looking up at his girlfriend, hope shinning in his beautiful blue eyes as he looked up at her.

"Yes," Mel said through her tears as she extended out her shaking hand so Mike could slip the ring onto her finger.

Mike smiled brightly at her, sliding the ring on her small finger, and took her face into his hands before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Mel brushed as she giggled against his lips, and stood on her tippy-toes to kiss him back.

Once Mike had broken the kiss, he looked at her, his eyes soft. "Just so you know, I did ask Punk for permission, first. I went this morning."

Mel looked back at him; tears were in her eyes again. She thought that it was so wonderful for Mike to ask Punk for permission first. So heartfelt, "so that's why you weren't here when I woke up."

Mike nodded. "He approved," Mike said, stroking her cheek. "Because as soon as I asked him, the clouds broke apart, and the sun broke through, shining down on me," he explained. "Moments later, there was even a reassuring cool breeze." He smiled.

Mel smiled back. "He really, really likes you. He told me so in my dream," the small Diva said proudly.

Mike kissed her softly. "I'm so glad you said yes, I was afraid you might've said no."

Mel's eyes softened. "Of course I said yes, I love you."

Mike stroked her cheek and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I know that the opening chapter for this started off to a dull start, but please just bear with me, and give me some time to get the ball rolling! Thanks guys, and don't forget to review! – Melly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews on chapter one, I know this story is starting off a little slow, but I promise that it'll pick up in time! I hope you like chapter two! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Niah watched nervously as her boyfriend paced the floor in front of her. Maybe it as a bad idea to tell him that Daniel was the one who saved Melly. "I knew I should've gotten rid of her while I had the chance," he mumbled, shaking his head as he growled. He was growing out his hair again since Niah had asked him to.

His hair was starting to get the shaggy look to it, and Niah loved it. But she felt slightly uneasy about what she had just heard him say. "What do you mean, get rid of her, Randy?" She asked, her voice was a low quiet whisper as she tried to hide the fear in her voice.

"It's nothing, baby," he quickly answered, waving his hand around as his way of telling her to shake it off. "I should've known it was Daniel, though. Of course it was that little weasel."

Niah walked over to him, and took his face into her hands, trying to reason with him. "Just let Melly Bear go," she whispered in a desperate plea. She still wanted to protect Mel as much as she could. As she spoke to him, she was looking into his eyes. "You have me now, and you will forever. I'm not Mikaela, I won't cheat on you. I won't ever use you. What more do you need?"

Randy's body seemed to relax a little as he studied his girlfriend's face. She was right. She wasn't Mikaela, she wasn't a cheater or a user, she was her own person, and he needed to give her a chance to show him that. "I know," he sighed. "I don't know why I'm so obsessed with making Mel's life hell," he admitted.

Niah released his face from her hands, and said, "maybe it's because Mikaela was the one who was more obsessed than you, and you only did what you thought was right," the Diva suggested.

"Maybe," Randy said. "But I still feel the need to teach Daniel a lesson…the wannabe superstar just seems to think he can honestly do whatever he wants, and I need to show him that he can't."

Niah's lips turned into a frown. "I already screwed him out a title shot when we both know that he clearly had you…you were getting ready to tap out. We both know that. Isn't that enough for you? That I took away a title shot from one of my really good friends?" She questioned, she was starting to become frustrated with him.

Even though she had screwed Daniel over, it didn't mean that she didn't feel regret, and it didn't mean that she didn't miss her old friends, or even John. Because she did, she missed all of them. But she enjoyed being with Randy. It made her feel empowered.

"Of course it's enough for me, Niah." Randy finally answered. "Because _you_ did it, because _you_ were the one who helped me. I've always cared about you Niah. For a long time, I love you for helping me."

"I love you too," Niah replied. "So just let all of this go."

Randy bent his head down, and kissed Niah on the lips softly. The only problem was deep down; he knew he would never be able to allow for any of this to go. No matter how hard he tired.

* * *

Ronnie and Torrie had decided to get away for the weekend. The two had been under a lot of stress lately, and wanted to get away from it all. So Ronnie got them a nice hotel for the weekend, it was miles away from where all the other superstars were currently, and neither of them honestly minded.

"Wow…" Torrie said breathless as she and Ronnie entered her hotel room. "Ronnie…this place is…amazing." She said, unsure of what else to describe it as. "It's perfect, Ronnie. Thank you, so much for all of this."

Ronnie smiled as he set down their bags, and wrapped his arms around Torrie from behind, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. "You don't have to thank me for anything Tor," he whispered against her skin. "You only deserve the best, and I'm going to give that to you." He honestly told her.

Torrie turned around, facing him as she gave him a warm smile. "How did I become so lucky to find someone as amazing as you to walk into my life?"

Ronnie returned the smile. "Fate brought us together Tor, and I strongly believe that you and I are meant to be together for the rest of our lives."

Torrie nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way, I have for a while now though," she admitted.

Ronnie kissed her. "Do you want to go to the gym? For a swim? Out to dinner?"

Torrie thought for a moment. "I wanna go to dinner! I'm starving, and I'm craving a steak!"

Ronnie chuckled lightly. "You and your steak love," he said, shaking his head a little. "There's this nice place we can go to down the road."

Torrie grinned. "That sounds great! We all know that I love food!"

Ronnie nodded in agreement. "But we all know that pie and Sprite is the best combination of food out there!"

Torrie laughed, pushing him playfully. "Whatever, you're so lame!" She joked through her laughter.

She smiled as she watched Ronnie with soft eyes laugh along with her. It was great to see him relaxed and happy again. It seemed to be nothing but stress for Texas native lately, and she was glad that she could change that, even if it was for just a weekend.

"I love you, Ronnie." She whispered softly once their laughter had died down.

"I love you too, Torrie," he said, kissing her softly. "Forever."

"Forever," the Denver native replied, kissing the love of life back, and by the kiss they shared, Torrie could tell that Ronnie meant what he said to her earlier about them being fate, but then again, she always believe that they were fate, too.

* * *

Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan were in their hotel room talking about what creative had planned for them currently when Brie got a text message from Mel that made her scream so loud that Daniel had to cover his ears. "Good grief!" The Washington native cried. "What in the hell could possibly cause you to scream like that!?"

Brie giggled as she kissed him softly as her way of apologizing. "I'm sorry baby," she said. "But I just got a really exciting text from Melly!"

"Is she pregnant?" Daniel was quick to question as he raised an eyebrow at his fiancée. "Melly is too young to have children yet!" He added.

Brie laughed, shaking her head. "No babe, Melly is pregnant." She said. "That would require her and Mike to sleep together, and that has yet to happen."

"That's the way it should be," Daniel commented. "Anyway, what made you scream like a madwoman?"

Brie rolled her eyes, and then showed him the picture she had just received from Mel moments ago. "Melly is engaged!" She said happily as she smiled brightly. "I'm so happy for her! I knew Mike would be good for her!"

Daniel nodded in agreement as he smiled back. "He's great for her," he said. "And those two really do fit together."

Brie nodded in agreement. "You know, speaking of engagements," she said, playing with her own ring. "You and I need to get married, and soon."

Daniel smiled warmly. "Have you given any thought to where you would like to get married?"

"Somewhere peacefully," Brie said softly. "Maybe by a lake in a field of flowers or something," she shrugged, still unsure. "All I do know for a fact is that I want to marry you, and I want to marry you soon."

"I want to marry you too, babe, and I can't wait until that day comes."

"I love you," Brie said as her eyes filled with the love for Daniel, but had softened too.

"I love you too, and I'm always going to love you, Brie, nothing will ever change that."

* * *

Elsewhere, while everyone was anywhere but the arena for Monday's RAW that was going to take place, Undertaker was looking for a certain someone.

"Hunter!" The Deadman called out, once he was finally able to find him. "I would like to speak to you about something," he said.

"Sure," The Game replied. "Let's take this into my office," he said as the two men walked down the hall. Once they reached his office, he allowed 'Taker to walk in, and then followed him in before closing the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, as everyone knows, the Rumble is soon, and I would like to be in this years' Royal Rumble, Paul. Not like that, but I want to be the winner of this years' Royal Rumble to go on and face Randy Orton at the main event of Wrestlemania."

Hunter looked at The Deadman for a while, taking into consideration of what he had just been told. He liked the idea, and he knew that it would bring in a lot of money, which his father-in-law would be very happy about. "So you don't want to add to your streak this year?" He questioned, remembering that factor.

Undertaker only shook his head. "Not this year," he said. "I also want Randy to drop the title to me. It's about time someone useful around here gets their hands on such an important title. Randy does nothing other than treat that title like garbage, and makes it look bad." He bluntly told the COO of the company. But he didn't really care how blunt he was being with Hunter at the moment, if he was being honest. Because he knew that he could pretty much say anything he wanted.

Hunter only nodded his head, and stuck out his hand for Undertaker to shake. "It sounds like a plan, Mark."

The Deadman gladly shook his hand. "It's always great doing business with you Paul," he casually replied before walking out of the office, and closing the door.

As soon as he was out in the hallway, he shot Niah a quick text.

_Everything is going smoothly according to plan! Keep up the great work my little rebel! – American Badass._

* * *

Mike had checked him and Mel into a hotel on the beach where Mike had proposed to her. "Mikey…" Mel gasped softly, the first thing she noticed was how beautiful the ocean view was from the room. She then noticed all the rose pedals and candles that were around the room. It was clear to Mel just how much time Mike had put into planning this. "Wow…Mikey….you…you didn't have to do all of this, honestly." She whispered. "This is so beautiful."

Mike smiled as he watched Mel take everything in. "I'm so happy you like it," he softly replied as he crossed the room, and kissed her. "This place is ours for tonight, and tomorrow."

Mel's eyes softened as she blinked away the tears that stung her eyes. It was amazing to her how much Mike had done for her lately, and she loved him deeply for it. "Thank you so much for all of this," she whispered against his skin as she threw her arms around the Cleveland native's neck.

"Of course Melly," he softly replied, stroking her hair. "You deserve a break, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

"I am happy, Mikey. I'm so happy, and I owe this all to you, without you…I, I don't know where I would be honestly…I'd be a mess…a broken mess. Sometimes I still think that I am a broken mess," she softly admitted to her fiancé.

"Sometimes you are, Melly. But that's okay because we all have our bad days. I'll be here to help you through those bad days. I will always be here for you. And Punk will always be watching over you."

Mel nodded, she knew Mike was right, and she was glad to have Mike to help her make sense of things when she felt lost. "Hey Mikey…?" Mel slowly questioned as she sat down on the end of the bed, nervously chewing her bottom lip. "How would you feel about having children…?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter two of High Tension! Look for an update around next weekend, or maybe even the middle of next week! Please don't forget to review! Thank you very much! *heart* Melly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back with chapter three! I really hope you enjoy it, I'm sorry I couldn't get a chapter up last weekend! I was busy with my birthday! Anyway, enjoy chapter three! -Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ronnie watched Torrie sit down on the bed. The two had just gotten back to their hotel room. The both of them had to go to RAW tomorrow, but first and for most, they wanted to enjoy today. The couple did have a good reason to want to enjoy it after all. "So how does it feel to now be Mrs. Torrie Crawford- Johnson?"

Torrie grinned up at him widely from where she was sitting at the end of the bed as she slid her shoes off of her feet, and tossed them across the room. She hated heels, but she liked feeling tall every now and then. "It feels amazing, just like I knew it would," Torrie sighed contently as she fell on to her back, and looked up at the ceiling.

Ronnie chuckled softly as he went over to their bed and sat next to her. He was on his knees as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "You're right. It does feel amazing."

Torrie giggled, kissing him back. "I can't believe we're married now," she said softly. "Everyone is going to be so surprised," she giggled again.

Ronnie smiled. "Yeah, they will be," he agreed. "But our wedding was perfect. It was just the two of us, we didn't need anyone there. We'll have a bigger wedding later on."

"I liked our wedding, it was small and cute."

"It was perfect." Ronnie repeated, kissing her again as he was now lying next to her, and propped himself up onto his left elbow. "Torrie Johnson," he said aloud. "Has a nice ring to it."

Torrie smiled brightly. "Yes it does, babe."

"You know what they say comes after marriage…" Ronnie said, rising an eyebrow at his wife, and giving her a look.

Torrie laughed loudly as she covered her face with her hands for a moment. "Ronnie," she said through her laughter. "Oh my god, I don't know what I'm going to be with you sometimes."

Ronnie smirked. "You know you agree with me," he said.

"I never said I didn't," Torrie smirked back. "I just said I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes."

"There's a list of things you could do, love." Ronnie said bluntly.

Torrie smacked him playfully with a nearby pillow. "Shut up," she joked.

Ronnie laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Torrie replied. "Now kiss me," she whispered.

Ronnie gladly kissed his wife on the lips as Torrie melted into the kiss. It felt good to be married to Ronnie. To Torrie, it felt like it was meant to happen now instead of later on in her life. She felt complete whenever she was with or around Ronnie, and now their marriage only added to that.

* * *

Niah had snuck out of the hotel early this morning to go and meet with Undertaker. She left a note for Randy telling him that she went to the gym. She didn't want to tell him that she was meeting with 'Taker, because she knew that it wouldn't go over well with him.

Her face lit up when she saw her idol. She looked up to 'Taker, and had much respect for him. She hoped that she would be respected as him one day. "Hi!" She said happily, hugging him. "How are you?" She asked the Deadman.

"I'm good, and how is my little rebel?" He asked the Diva that stood before him.

Niah giggled, as she blushed a little. "I'm good," she answered. "I think our plan is working…but I miss my friends."

"I know you do," Undertaker acknowledged understandingly. "But I need you to stick this out, Niah." He added. "I know you're strong enough to get through this."

Niah nodded slowly, as a sigh left her body. "I know I can do it too, but I really miss Melly. She's my best friend," she said sadly. "I really miss Melly Bear a lot."

Undertaker brought her into a hug. He felt bad for Niah, and the Deadman wished that it didn't have to be like this, but he didn't see a way around it no matter how hard he tried to. "I know, I know," he said softly, trying to comfort her a little bit. "Why don't you talk to Melly? Maybe you two can go out to dinner or something." He suggested.

Niah shrugged, rocking on her heels as she bit her lower lip. "What if Melly doesn't want to talk to me?" She fearfully asked. She knew her actions would have reactions, but she just hoped that losing Mel as a friend wasn't one of them.

"If Melly is your best friend the way you always talk about her to be, of course she will still talk to you. Melly is a forgiving person. Plus, I'm sure she misses you too."

Niah smiled. Undertaker was right; all she had to do was talk to her best friend. "On another note…did you talk to Hunter?"

'Taker nodded. "Sure did. I got my place in the Rumble, and I will be facing Orton at Mania. Streak on the line of course, so I hope you won't mind me kicking your boyfriend's ass," he smiled a little.

Niah felt nervous for a moment, but then she returned the smile. "I don't mind," she told him after a couple of moments. "We have to do what needs to be done, right?"

"Exactly," The Deadman said, glad that Niah wasn't going to protest against this. "I'll keep you updated on any changes. Just stick to the plan and everything will go back to normal soon."

"Okay, thank you so much for all of your help," she told him.

'Taker waved his hand, as a way of telling Niah he didn't mind helping her. "It's the reason I came back, remember?"

Niah nodded. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Melly! I'll see you later!" She said, waving goodbye to 'Taker.

* * *

Everything was falling into place.

Brie came back from a workout at the gym to find Daniel relaxing. Things between the two had been quite rocky lately ever since Niah had screwed Daniel over. He had been pushing Brie away a little bit, and she was trying to give him his space, but she missed him. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Daniel replied, his eyes still on the TV. "How was your workout?"

"It was okay…I missed you," Brie softly admitted. "I don't get to spend much time with you anymore. I haven't seen you lately." She said sadly.

Daniel could hear the sadness in her voice, and it made him feel so guilty. He was aware of the fact that he had been pushing Brie away lately, and the Washington native truly wasn't doing it intestinally by any means, he just didn't know how to deal with all of this that was going on lately.

"I know," he finally replied as he turned off the TV, and walked over to her. "I hope you know how sorry I am for the way that I have been acting lately, and I know it's not fair to you. I know that you have done nothing more than try to help me through this. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are," Brie said, and she did know that. She just wanted her old Bryan back.

"I'm going to work on it, okay?" He asked her. "I'm just sick and tired of all this, Brie. I want to give you what you deserve, and I feel like I haven't been able to give that to you. I feel like I haven't been able to give you anything," he softly admitted as a sigh left him. "Sometimes Brie, I don't know why I'm still here, in this company I mean. I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle, and the more I lose, the more likely I am to fail. I don't want to fail."

Brie's eyes softened. She was glad that Daniel was finally starting to open up to her, but she didn't know that he was truly feeling this low about things. It broke her heart, and it made her angry at Niah. More angry than she already was because she knew damn well that if Niah didn't come out during that match and hit Daniel over and over with that chair, that he would be the champion right now. As he should be, and everyone knew it, including Randy for the slimy pick he was.

"You're here because you worked your ass off to get here, Bryan. You're here because you deserve to be here. You're the underdog that every said would never be one of those guys. They said you would never make it to the top of the company. But you did! You are the most over guy in this company right now, Daniel, and no one can take that away from you. They can try to take it away from you all the want to, but no one will ever be able to."

Daniel nodded in agreement. He knew that Brie was right. He was the most over guy in the company right now, and nothing could change that. In fact, Hunter had tried to change that, and he couldn't. It brought a smile to his face as he thought about all of the fans who were behind him, and a part of the Yes Movement. That alone was enough to keep Daniel Bryan going.

* * *

"Children?" Mike asked, echoing his fiancée's words as he looked at her. She was sitting on the bed and she was twisting her engagement ring around her finger as she nervously chewed on her lower lip. He chuckled quietly to himself. She always did that.

Mel nodded. "Yes," she whispered shyly. "I…I want to start a family with you soon." She wasn't sure where all of this was coming from in all honesty, but she felt the overwhelming need to share all of this with Mike. It was true, though, Mel had wanted a family for as long as she could remember, she wanted to start a family with the guy she fell in love with.

Though she thought that the man she would be doing those things with was Punk, life had other plans for her, and she was okay with that because had truly fallen in love with Mike, and there were no regrets.

Mike sat down beside her, and tilted her chin up so he could look at her. "Baby," he said softly. "Of course I would like to have children with you," he said, his voice was gentle as he spoke to her. "I just didn't know how to approach you about it. I thought it might be a touchy subject for you. I know you and Phil talked about marriage and children a couple of times." He explained, and he watched Mel's face carefully, making sure he was having this talk with her the right way. He didn't want to upset her.

Mel slowly nodded, "yeah…we did," she admitted, glancing down at her lap for a moment. "But that's okay that it didn't happen…life has other plans for me, Mikey. You are those plans, and I truly believe that," the small Diva explained slowly in a soft whisper, as she tried her best not to cry. This was a touchy subject for her.

Mike picked up on this, and he ran a gentle hand through her straightened hair. "Melly, it is okay to cry. You know that, don't you?" He asked in a soft tone.

Mel nodded, and a small nose left her throat. "I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't want things to go like this, Mikey. This isn't how I pictured this talk going."

"Melly, you have nothing to be sorry for," he said as he went back to running his fingers through her hair. "But my answer to you is yes. I would love to start a family with you."

Mel looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "Really?" She asked as they started to spill from her eyes.

He placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Yes. Of course I would."

"How about after Wrestlemania?"

"That sounds perfect, Melly. I love you."

"I love you too, Mikey, and I will for the rest of my life."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy chapter three! Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you think! – Melly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since there has been an update of High Tension, and I'm really sorry for that! Life for me as just been crazy lately, but I've finally found the time to update! I hope you enjoy his one! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

With everyone now getting ready for the road to Wrestlemania, there was an exciting feeling going on around backstage within all the Superstars and Diva's.

"I can't believe you guys are married!" Mel squealed. She was walking with Ronnie and Torrie down one of the hallways as they made their way to Catering to eat something before the start of RAW that was going to start in about an hour.

Torrie grinned at her friend brightly. "Hey! You're engaged!"

Mel giggled as she swung her and Mike's hands happily, their fingers were intertwined. "I guess you could say that we both took big steps in our relationships this weekend then!" The bubby Diva explained.

Torrie nodded as she grabbed a plate, and started to fill it up with food. "Yeah, we did." She smiled warmly at her younger friend. "Have you told Niah?"

Mel shook her head as she grabbed an apple, and took a bite of it. "No," she sighed softly as she sat down at one of the tables, and Mike sat down beside her eating a slice of pizza. "I want to tell her, but I haven't spoken to her since she screwed Bryan over…he and Brie are my friends….and now she's dating Randy…the guy who nearly killed me….'m really lost and confused."

Tor nodded. "I understand Melly. You and Mike are the first to find out that Ronnie and I are married. I'm going to wait to tell Niah. I'm sure she'll come around. I don't see her staying with Randy forever. It's just not the Niah we know…something isn't right…something is off…" Torrie explained, getting lost in thought. "I'm not sure what it is yet. But I'm going to figure it out." She promised.

"I know, you're right Tor, something isn't right…but…why Randy?"

"Niah is a Blasian!" Ronnie exclaimed, walking over with a box of donuts, and a two litter bottle of sprite. "So clearly my Blasian daughter has a plan," he said, taking a bite out of one of his donuts. "So all of you Jabronis need to relax," he added, sitting down next to Torrie.

Mel rolled her eyes. "I'm not a Jabroni!" She said, "just for that, I'm stealing one of your donuts!" The bubbly Diva protested as she snatched one of the donuts out of the box.

Ronnie gasped in shock, and then looked at Mike. "Make sure to give her a Skull Crushing Finale later, or put her in the Figure Four!"

Mike laughed, shaking his head. "Ronnie, I'm not going to give my fiancée my finishing move, or put her in my submission move!"

"Why not?" Ronnie questioned. "I give Torrie Rock Bottom's all the time!" He said, just as Torrie took one of his donuts. "Just for that, you're getting one after RAW tonight!"

Torrie snorted in response. "You can try!"

"Do you know what you're going to be doing for Wrestlemania yet, babe?" Brie asked as Bryan pulled into the parking lot. The pair decided to eat on the way to RAW tonight instead of food from Catering.

"Not yet, but I know that I don't have a chance for the title because of what happened…so I don't know…" he sighed as he parked the car, and turned it off.

Brie sighed softly as she brought a hand to his cheek. "It's going to be okay, Bryan. I promise that you and I will figure something out, okay? Don't give up just yet. Maybe you could win the Rumble this year."

Daniel snorted. "I would never have a chance to win that. You know that Hunter doesn't think that I'm meant to be in this company, Brie. I'm not what they're looking for. I'm not that perfect image." He rolled his eyes as he got out of the car, and went to the other side of the car to open the door for his fiancée. "We're doing nothing more than fighting a losing battle."

"Bryan," Brie said sternly as she closed the door, and then intertwined their fingers as they walked into the entrance of the building together. "You're dreams aren't pointless."

"I know, babe. I won't give up…okay?"

Brie looked up at him. "Do you promise?"

Bryan nodded, kissing her on the lips. "I promise," he whispered.

* * *

"Are you ready for RAW tonight?" Randy asked Niah. The two of them were in his locker room.

"I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be," she said quietly. "Tonight is the first time I'll see any of the girls since I turned on them, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to see them…" she said quietly.

Randy simply shook his head. "You can't worry about that. Those girls aren't your friends anymore." He told her. "It's you and I now, remember?"

"I know…" Niah said quietly. "It's just that…"

"No!" Randy yelled, standing up to his feet as he cut her off. "There's nothing more to it! You decided to side with me, and I'm sick of you whining to me about how much you miss them! Get over it, and deal with it!" He snapped. He was now in her face, and had Niah between himself and a wall.

"I'm sorry…" Niah said in a low whisper. She could feel her heart pounding out her chest, and fear filling her bones. "I didn't mean to make you mad, Randy." She said, looking at the floor, too afraid to look into his gray eyes. "It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't," Randy said in a low tone. "But I'm glad to see that you and I have reached an understanding." He added as he sat down to lace up his boots.

Niah nodded silently. "I'm gonna go and get ready for my match tonight…I'll see you after the show…okay?"

Randy nodded. "I'll see you later babe," he gave her a quick kiss.

Niah returned the kiss, and then she was gone. As soon as the door closed behind her, she let out a breath that she had been holding in. She had never seen that side of Randy before, so it had scared her quite a bit.

"Niah, are you okay?"

Niah looked up to see the Deadman standing before her. She didn't know that he was going to appear at RAW tonight, but she assumed it would be to start his upcoming feud with Randy.

"I'm okay," she lied as she gave him a warm smile, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." The young Diva said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm here to cut promo on your boyfriend and claim my spot in the Rumble." He said, "but you didn't answer my question honestly, you just brushed it off. Are you okay?"

"Randy just snapped at me, that's all." She explained to the Deadman. "I think he's a little stressed, and he took it out on me." She shrugged. "It startled me a little bit."

Undertaker studied her for a moment. "Do you not feel safe around him, Niah? If you don't, we can go about things a diff-"

Niah cut him off, shaking her head. "Don't be so silly," she forced a smile. "I'm going to be just fine." Niah reassured him as she then waved goodbye, and made her way to the Diva's locker room.

* * *

Mel sat with Mike in his locker room. "I can't believe I'm going to be feuding with Niah…" She sighed softly as she placed her face in her hands. "It sucks because I know she and I aren't the same anymore, and I miss my best friend…"

"I know, baby. But the plan is for you to face Niah at Mania for the championship, don't you want that? It was taken away from you wrongfully."

"I know" Mel said, rolling her eyes at the thought of Maryse. "It's because every Diva in this company seems to want you, and thinks it's more than okay to flirt with you!"

Mike chuckled softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "They can flirt with me all they want to, but you know you're the only one I want."

"I know, but…I get jealous sometimes." She whispered.

Mike kissed her forehead. "Just trust me, baby." He wasn't really aware of the fact that Mel dealt with jealousy issues, but he would make sure to do all he could to reassure the tiny diva.

"Of course I trust you," she whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. "It's them I don't."

Mike chuckled again. "Wanna go out after the show?"

"Sure! Let's go to the club," she smiled warmly. "I enjoy dancing with you."

"Sure babe," Mike answered. "We can do whatever you want."

RAW flew by that night, and as soon as it was over, Mel ran into the arms of Mike. "I'm ready to go!" She said happily.

Mike smiled warmly. "Babe, let's go and change first, okay? Then we can go to the club."

"Okay!" Mel chirped, skipping down the hall to their hotel room.

Mike decided that it would be best if it was just him and Mel tonight. So they could go out and spend some quality time together. The road to Wrestlemania was always a busy one, and even though they worked together, he knew it wouldn't be able to see his Melly as much.

The couple spent a good two hours at the club, dancing and getting lost in each other. In the first time for in what seemed like forever, Mel actually felt happy. She felt at peace with where she was in her life, and she felt safe.

The young Diva had gone through so much that she couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy and safe. Just as a slow song was coming to an end, Mel picked her head up off of Mike's chest, and looked at him. "Thank you for the dance, Mikey. I needed that."

Mike smiled warmly, and kissed her lips gently. "You don't have to thank me, Melly. How about we go and sit down at one of these booths and have a drink?"

Mel nodded, and she picked one of the booths and sat down. She ordered herself a frozen lemonade while Mike got a beer.

Mike watched Mel with soft eyes; it brought him joy to know that Mel was finally starting to get to a good place in her life. In that very moment, he watched the color drain from his fiancée's face, and worry fill her hazel eyes. "Melly, what's wrong?"

"Mikey….it's Roman….he's….he's over there…" She whispered in a shaky voice as she tried her best not to stare. However, it was hard not to stare at the man who killed the love of your life, and who was supposed to be in jail, but instead he was only a few feet away from you.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, you guys! I've just been so busy and school and work that it's honestly ridiculous! But I'm hoping to update some time again this week, so please be on the lookout, and don't forget to review! Thank you very much! – Melly. **


End file.
